


Dancing

by ShinkengerRedBlue



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/ShinkengerRedBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru and Ryuunosuke bond over some Kabuki dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/gifts).



> I'm not adverse in the ways of Kabuki, so if I have something wrong, I'm sorry.

Takeru watched Ryuunosuke train and sighed. That boy was just so enthusiastic at everything he did, that it was almost a burden. Ryuunosuke was indeed the most loyal of his retainers and the most strict in his duty that Takeru almost wanted to make it hard on him, just to see him get flustered. 

Takeru sighed, he couldn't help but pay more attention to Ryuunosuke than the others. He seemed more connected to him than even Genta. He was smart to realize that he had a small crush on Ryuunosuke. It didn't bother him because he really didn't care on gender. It was sad, but he thought he would never fall in love because of his duty to the Shiba clan. Being a shadow was a heavy burden that he wished that he could share with the group or at least someone. He hated living a lie but it had to be done. 

Pulling away from those sad thoughts, he went back to watching Ryuunosuke (and the rest of the group) train. As usual Chiaki getting scold by Ryuunosuke and Hikoma. He smiled, he liked seeing Ryuunosuke riled up. But this yelling match had gone on for too much. He stood up and put his cold face on.

“Enough.”

Everyone looked at him and he turned around to leave. He knew nobody would follow him and so he was free to lay in bed and freely be himself. He opened the sliding door and went to his room. What didn't notice was that Ryuunosuke was silently following him. So when he opened the door to his room, he heard a small cough. He turned around and saw Ryuunosuke standing there, looking awkward. He raised an eyebrow, Ryuunosuke had never followed before, what had changed?

“Do you need something Ryuunosuke?”

Ryuunosuke took a deep breath before speaking to his Tono. 

“Tono-sama is there something wrong? You let the fight between me and Chiaki go on for longer today.”

Takeru looked at him.

“Nothing is wrong. Now if you mind.”

Takeru turned halfway when Ryuunosuke spoke again,

“Actually Tono, maybe if you would let me, could we spend time together?”

Takeru was surprised. Where did this come from? Takeru weighed the pros and cons at spending time with Ryuunosuke. Maybe he could finally get Ryuunosuke to call him by his actual name. He nodded and let Ryuunosuke into his room. He felt a bit self conscious about the state of his room since Ryuunosuke was neater than him but at least there was nothing on the floor. 

Takeru sat on his bed and tapped the spot next to him, hinting to Ryuunosuke that he sit next to him. Ryuunosuke hesitated before taking a seat. The silence was deafening before Takeru coughed.

“So did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do with me or...?”

Ryuunosuke shook his head.

“I didn't really think of anything Tono.”

Takeru sighed,

“First off, in this room, you can call me Takeru.”

Ryuunosuke bit his lip, he really wanted to call Takeru by his name but his training didn't allow him to. But then again, he didn't want to get Takeru mad, so he nodded. 

“T-t-takeru..”

Takeru smiled, it was a start. He thought about they could when he smiled. He turned to Ryuunosuke and smiled. 

“Ryuunosuke why don't you show me some kabuki?” 

Ryuunosuke brighten up and started to stutter. 

“Tono-sama! You would like to see some kabuki!? I can certainly show you some...although I wish I had my outfits and my kesho.”

Takeru chuckled and shook his head.

“Just a simple dance that maybe I could even follow Ryuunosuke.”

Ryuunosuke nodded and ran the different dances in his mind and decided to make up a dance on the spot since a lot of the dances were very specific and took much practice. Ryuunosuke stood in the middle of the room and waited as Takeru did the same before raising his right hand slowly, letting it move to the side softly.

Takeru smiled, he knew Ryuunosuke missed kabuki, he could tell. He followed Ryuunosuke's movements and found himself feeling the serenity of the dancing. As he moved his left leg upwards, he wondered what music Ryuunosuke was playing in his song in order to dance right now. Takeru bit his cheek and subtly moved up next to Ryuunosuke, waiting to see his expression.

He could tell Ryuunosuke was losing himself to the music as he started performing movements that made Takeru want to stop and just watch. 

Ryuunosuke slowly turned and arched his back slowly, letting his eyes close and moving his arms in a graceful movement outward. He rolled his neck and let his head fall back, bringing one leg forwards slightly up. He started to hum the beat he was dancing to (meanwhile Takeru had alright stopped dancing and sat down on his bed, watching Ryuunosuke intently)

Takeru laid back on his hands and watched Ryuunosuke. He thought about how much Ryuunosuke had changed. From just person who wanted to serve his lord to an actually friend he could depend on, Ryuunosuke had changed quite a bit. He smiled and waited until Ryuunosuke had turned around (eyes still closed) and silently got up. He listened to the beat Ryuunosuke was dancing to before humming it as well, dancing to his own rhythm. He silently laughed when Ryuunosuke snapped his eyes to Takeru and was flustered. Takeru motioned to keep dancing and Ryuunosuke nodded.

They danced in harmony for a while, even so often matching each other's steps. Takeru and Ryuunosuke looked at each other before ending the humming, landing on the same move, on one knee with the other leg spread out and their arms in the air. 

Ryuunosuke blushed, he and Takeru had matched each other's pace and bonded very closely. He rose and coughed, shifting from one foot to another. Takeru patted Ryuunosuke on the back,

“That was beautiful and fun. Thank you.”

Ryuunosuke's heart soared. He had done something he had loved with his Tono. He bowed deeply,

“You're welcome Takeru-sama”

Takeru took a deep breath and decided to take a chance on the small crush on Ryunnosuke. He took Ryuunosuke's chin into his hand, ignoring Ryuunosuke's confused look. He smiled sweetly and gave Ryuunosuke a sweet kiss.

Ryuunosuke stiffen. Takeru was kissing him! His Tono! His heart fluttered even more as he loosened up and hesitantly pushed back into the kiss, leaning his hands against Takeru's chest. 

Takeru wrapped his arms around Ryuunosuke and pulled back, chuckled at the dreamy look on Ryuunosuke's face. 

“Ryuunosuke”

Ryuunosuke snapped out of the daze he was in. 

“Yes Tono?”

Takeru rolled his eyes before bringing his forehead against Ryuunosuke's.

“I like you very much. I want to know your feelings.” 

Ryuunosuke bit his lip before grinning brightly. He ignored the voice inside his head. That spiteful voice that told him that this could never work and decided to go with his instincts.

“I like Tono as well.”

Takeru smiled and kissed Ryuunosuke again.

“Good because you're all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shinkenger drabble #3


End file.
